The Pet Store
by SoraSunset
Summary: A fluff-y one shot revealing my take on the feelings between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Trapped in a pet store for three hours, our two humans strike up a chat. Jokes included, and if ya spork out your eyes, our main characters might make a pair. R&R Please!


Author's pre-Note: Yes, I'm procrastinating (sp?) instead of writing another chapter of my Naruto story. I discovered I much rather like reading/writing Yu Yu Hakusho crap! ..Sorry, kids with humble ears. Hope you like!

* * *

"_Mew_!"

"Aww... just look at it... come on, Urameshi! Can we get it? Pleeeeeease?"

"Dammit, for the ninth time, no!"

This is what I get for yelling at Diaper Boy and calling Botan a cross dresser. _Three hours_. Trapped in the pet store. With three hundred dollars... and _Kuwabara_. This has to be the most evil thing Spirit World has ever done to me, besides making me the Spirit Detective.

"Come on, man! Look, it even likes you!" The cat-crazed freak holds the mewing black kitten in my face, initiating a staring contest between demon and beast. A few seconds later, a nip on the nose confirms the beast's win.

"IT BIT ME!" I yelled a bit too loud, since babies started crying, mothers ushered their children away, and dogs started howling. Just my luck.

"You really need to loosen up..." Kuwabara muttered putting the purring kitty back in its pen. I swore it started purring after it drew blood. Pure evil...

"Look, Kuwa, not that I hate cats or anything, but I really don't wanna be here.

"Why not? Afraid of the fish?" He said, pointing to a tropical colored tank with swimming sushi **(1)** inside. I shrugged.

"I'm just not that into animals."

"This better not be one of those 'I'm-a-demon-so-I-can-act-bitchy-if-I-want' things. Cause if it is, I'm gonna break that pretty face of yours!"

"...Did you just call me pretty?"

"SHADDUP URAMESHI!" Amazingly, that oh-so-angelic scratchy voice of his did not seem to bother anyone or anything. Figures.

"Heh. Anywho **(2)**, I'm not really in the mood to shop for pets, considering Keiko's probably gonna mock me later, along with Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and anyone else who happens to see me now."

"What's to mock ya for?"

"Spending time in a pet store and a whole day with you."

"It's only been... six minutes."

"And it will _still_ be this bad for the next two hours fifty-four minutes."

"Am I really that unlikeable?" He asked with his stupid grin and punching my shoulder lightly.

"Nah... I don't think you're that bad... wait, is unlikeable even a word?"

"Dunno."

"Well, that isn't even a word either."

"When did you become the Grammar Nazi **(3)**?"

"Since I made it my life goal to annoy the shit outta you."

"Naw, I think that's my job." There it is. That stupid grin again.

"Why are you always so happy?" I asked, half-heartedly browsing guinea pigs to avoid his questioning gaze.

"I... guess it's because you guys are always so stiff. Ya stupid demons don't know how to just relax and laugh. It's like... all you do is fight and... that's all that matters in your mind. It creeps me out that some people can go through their life and never whole-heartedly laugh. I guess... that's why I act like this. I wanna keep your spirits up. And kami forbid, if I ever darken my attitude or leave, you all would go into a depression!"

As Kuwabara finished his little speech, my interest in animals had vanished. He sounded so relieved now... like the explanation was an elephant sitting on his chest for the last few years of his life and it finally stood up in search of peanuts. I wonder some more about pachyderms until Kuwa speaks up again.

"So... can I ask something?"

"Ya, Kuwabara?"

"...Why do you always call me by my surname? I mean... it's been years since we met... and we're best friends and all now. Is my name like, taboo or something?

"I never really thought about it myself. I guess... the first time we met, it was cause your little gang got me mad. I remember... when I was about to really start whupping their asses, you showed up and blocked my punches. No one had ever been able to deflect me until then, and I guess... I respected that, and your courage to stand up to me. I ended up beating you to a pulp, but you still tried to be a man and fight back. As I started walking away... I heard your gang muttering stuff like 'Thanks, Kuwabara' and 'We can always count on you, Kuwa'. I... don't think I ever heard someone refer to you using your first name besides Yukina and your sister. Like, you were too cool to be called by your first name."

"You were the same way too. I mean... it was more out of fear than respect, but before the whole Spirit Detective gig, only Keiko and your mom had the guts to call ya Yusuke. I kinda respect you too, so I call ya Urameshi. It's also a lot more fun to yell out than 'dammit, Yusuke!' Admit it!"

That smirk.. it completely glowed across his face as he made his conversation-concluding joke. I smiled and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Whatever. And..." I stalled a moment looking into his eyes, "...Thanks, man."

"Whatever needs be! And I even got ya to smile!"

"Oh, shut up." We both stood for a second, soaking in the conversation, and noticed a clock on the wall chime. It was noon. My three hours of 'torture' had passed. "Where the hell did all that time go?"

"Dunno... GRAMMAR NAZI!" He shouted and sprinted out of the store laughing. I followed in quick pursuit spewing nonsense about how I'd get him for that later.

~~~Somewhere Less Fluff-y~~~

"Mission: success!" Botan said into a walkie-talkie from behind a pole, "Operation: Pet Store complete!" She watched the two boys run through the mall with smiles as she waited for a response.

"Nice job, Botan. Our plan worked perfectly!" Koenma's voice crackled from the walkie-talkie.

"I can't believe it worked," Kurama's voice stated from Koenma's end. Botan strained slightly to her the 'Hn' from Hiei.

"It was all your guys' idea," she replied, "Now... how about I grab us a snack before I head back?" Botan frowned as the walkie-talkie crackled with sounds of a struggle and yelling. As a voice finally replied, Botan could hardly suppress a giggle.

"Sweet snow." Hiei's gruff voice demanded.

"Right!" Botan smiled and sauntered off to the nearest stand.

END

* * *

Author's after-Note: Yes, my horrible mind overpowers all! Here's your references..

**(1): **Couldn't resist. My fiend made this remark when we went shopping once and saw koi for sale. Yum!  
**(2): **..Hey! Urameshi! Gimme back my catchphrase!  
**(3): **Ahh.. alas, this was stolen from another fan fiction that I forgot the name of. If you know the story's name, please tell me. Thanks!

Yeah, and I couldn't help slaughtering the good name of Hiei! I plan to make him the reciever of all my bad jokes. MWAHAHAHA! ..Now I'm hungry..  
Please give me a review!


End file.
